Internado Shibuya
by shizukanada
Summary: Ogami Rei creía que por fin su vida estaba completa y en paz. Tenía una buena familia, amaba a su pareja… pero comienza a desarrollar un sentimiento extraño por su amigo-rival Toki. Tendrá que elegir entre su pareja y primer amor (la cual lo traiciono) o su nuevo amante. Ogami x Hitomi – Ogami x Toki Yaoi – Sakura x Rui y Otras parejas - AU - Yaoi y Yuri.


Internado Shibuya.

Resumen: Ogami Rei creía que por fin su vida estaba completa y en paz. Tenía una buena familia, amaba a su pareja… pero comienza a desarrollar un sentimiento extraño por su amigo-rival Toki. Tendrá que elegir entre su pareja y primer amor (la cual lo traiciono) o su nuevo amante. Ogami x Hitomi – Ogami x Toki Yaoi – Sakura x Rui (leve) y Otras parejas AU Yaoi y Yuri.

Nota: Bueno este es un pequeño fic con nuestro querido Ogami Rei de protagonista. Espero que lo disfruten y no me odien D:

La pareja principal en el primer capítulo es Ogami x Hitomi, con tintes Ogami x Toki. Luego (ya verán porque) la historia tendrá más Ogami x Toki :3 y al final se decidirá por cuál de los dos ukes se quedara con Ogami ;)

También habrán varias parejas mas como Yuukihina x Yuuki – Sakura x Rui o algunas mesclas de Code's XD

Advertencias: Lemon, insinuaciones de sucesos ocurridos en el manga pero adaptados al AU, OOC, (lo que se me escape porque tratare de hacerlo lo más similar posible al manga) y AU.

O-O

Ogami Rei estaba sentado como todos los días en el último asiento del lado derecho mirando con curiosidad la ventana del aula. Se sentía en paz, mientras su profunda brisa se perdía en el paisaje de los arboles de Sakura por fin florecidos.

El profesor ya estaba dando su clase y sinceramente él no quería prestaría atención.

En los últimos años el podría decir que se sentía muy conforme y feliz con su vida, después de una ardua tormenta el sol salía y podía disfrutar de una vida normal.

Miró con pereza a la chica de cabellos castaños a su lado, ella prestaba mucha atención entusiasta y con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Sakurakouji Sakura, su amada media hermana.

Ellos habían compartido una parte importante de su infancia, compartían el mismo padre pero distinta madre. Si bien en su infancia no vivían juntos Sakura y el solían salir a jugar muy seguido junto con su amigo Fussy Lunch o Bento Ruidoso-kun como Ogami le decia. Pero después de un trágico y traumático suceso ellos dejaron de verse. En ese suceso la madre de Sakura y la suya murieron, sospechaban que su padre también, pero por su propia seguridad (ya que eran testigos clave) los separó.

Sakura fue a vivir con sus tíos, quienes la cuidaron con mucho amor como si fuera su propia hija. Por otro lado el fue a vivir con su hermano, con quien no tenía muy buena relación que digamos, pese a eso pudieron convivir bien hasta hace algunos años, donde se pelearon y separaron.

Para Ogami hablar de su hermano era un tabú, algo que en verdad le dolía y molestaba, por más que su orgullo le impida decirlo el adoraba a su hermano y este lo traiciono. Le dolía separarse de él y perderlo, pero a la vez lo detestaba de una manera increíble. Era muy complicado para el expresar lo que sentía, ya que deseaba venganza pero le dolería una vez que la consiga.

Pero ahora ya no quería pensar en su hermano, prefería disfrutar de su nueva y pacifica vida, dejando atrás su oscuro pasado. Ahora estaba mejor, vivía con su hermanastra y los padres adoptivos de ella, sin contar que por fin encontraron a su verdadero padre Shibuya, quien había tenido serios problemas y solo para cuidarlos se había alejado. También tenía amigos (a pesar que el niegue que lo eran) y su amada pareja.

¿Quién era? Hitomi Ace. Hace ya casi un año que estaba saliendo oficialmente, y la verdad estaba realmente feliz por ello. Hitomi era una persona muy opuesta a él, en sus actitudes y forma de ser. Pero con su insistencia empalagosa había logrado que Ogami confiara en él y ganara tanto su amistad como su respeto. Con el tiempo se habían vuelto tan unidos y cercanos que negar, que en el fondo se amaban, resultaba algo muy estúpido.

Todo estaba relativamente bien en su mundo. Y esperaba que todo siguiera igual. No hace mucho su escuela la preparatoria Kibou, (escuela que su mismo padre fundo y donde trabaja como director y presidente del consejo estudiantil) se había convertido en el internado Shubuya. Por lo tanto vivía hay y solo podía ver a sus "tíos" los fines de semana.

Compartía pieza con 3 compañeros. Durmiendo delante de él estaba uno de ellos. Yuuki Tenpouin. Un pelirrojo bajito con el pelo algo abortado y piel pálida. Poseía un rostro inocente y actitud por demás infantil, que lograba que todos se encariñaran fácilmente, incluso él. Y no muy lejos del pelirrojo estaba un rubio de ojos bi-color. Su cara era angelical y delicada sin contar que su cuerpo formado aun tenía ese tinte de ángel que emanaba. Su rival y un buen (por más que lo niegue) amigo Toki Fujiwara.

Su otro compañero era un grado mayor, Hekei Masaomi. Un extraño y pervertido peliblanco amante de tomar té y leer libros eróticos (muchas veces en voz alta). Era listo y extravagante, pero a pesar de todo lo había ayudado muchas veces y hasta se podría decir que habían forjado una amistad, pese a eso Ogami no confiaba en el del todo, tenía un extraño pasado y algo le decía que sabia más de él, que el mismo.

Sakura por su parte compartía habitación con una niñata rubia insoportable, la cual parecía estar siempre molesta y celosa para con Sakura (varias veces lo agredió a él por haberle "sacado" a Sakura). La hermana mayor de Toki Nene-san, una niña bipolar, que a veces era risueña y amable, sin contar que demasiado infantil e inocente; pero a veces era fría y calculadora, inteligente y hasta sádica, lo único que ambas conservaban en su actitud era el amor por su hermano, que lo demostraban cada una a su forma de ser.

Por fin la primera clase había terminado y el receso comenzaba. Como siempre se paro y avanzo a paso firme hacia donde su pareja se encontraba en el curso de al lado. Allí estaba sentado él, su amado Hitomi. Sonreía amablemente con una chica bajita y de cabellos castaños antes de entregarle un cuaderno y explicarle algo, ella se sonrojo y asintió antes de agradecer y marcharse. No es que Ogami fuera celoso, no claro que no, y no estaba matando a esa maldita perra de Kanda. Hitomi la miró sonriendo e indicándole que se acercara, a lo que él no tardo nada en hacer entrando al aula.

Paso a paso podía contemplar mejor su largo y lacio cabello negro moverse con la suave brisa que entraba por la ventana. Los rayos de sol iluminaban su pálida piel que era tan delicada como la porcelana, mientras esa hermosa y amable sonrisa lo llenaba de amor profundo. Ya casi a su lado contemplo mejor sus delicadas fracciones, su nariz, sus pómulos y cada mínimo detalle de su rostro. Que a los ojos de Ogami era perfecto.

Llevo su pálida mano hacia el rostro de su amado acariciándolo en un movimiento involuntario aun sin dejar de ver sus ojos grisáceos, tan hermosos y amables como siempre.

¿Cómo te ah ido?- dijo Hitomi sacándolo de sus pensamientos, Ogami saco su mano y luego hablo

Lo de siempre.- dijo secamente para solo sacarle una sonrisa a Hitomi

El no era una persona habladora, no porque fuera tímida, sino porque no le interesaba mucho comunicarse. Podía hablar claramente y mucho con quien quería y con quien se le acercara, entablando fácilmente una conversación. Pero con Hitomi era diferente, algo en el no podía evitar querer alejarse pero a la vez quedarse, todo en su relación era diferente él se sentía realmente bien haciendo lo que sea a su lado, con el (y obviamente Sakurakouji Sakura) podía ser Ogami Rei, el verdadero Ogami Rei.

Pero había una persona que además de Hitomi con la que lograba ser el mismo sin obligación (ya que Yuuki lo obligaba a ser sí mismo cuando a él se le antojara, ese chico lo lograba todo) y era Toki. Ese maldito mocoso le sacaba desquició. Siempre compitiendo y discutiendo, ellos eran así, y ninguno de los dos quería perder con el otro. Era SU rival después de todo.

Miró nuevamente a Hitomi, antes que este entrelazara sus brazos alrededor de su cuello para atraerlo hacia sí y besarlo con la tranquilidad que siempre desprendía él.

El reacciono, y coloco sus manos en la cintura de Hitomi atrayéndolo hacia si mientras se besaban con un profundo amor. Lentamente Hitomi se sentó sobre la mesa y rodeo a Ogami con sus piernas para así pegar aun más sus cuerpos haciendo que el beso deje de ser uno amoroso y pase a ser un mucho más pervertido y excitante.

La habilidosa lengua de Ogami recorría la cálida boca de Hitomi, lamiendo sus dientes, su lengua, sus labios. Probando cada parte de esa cavidad, y luchando contra esa lengua tan blanda que se enredaba en la suya. La increíble tentación de apretar con sus labios esa lengua lo invadió y no se iba a negar a hacerlo, de un solo movimiento atrapo con sus labios la lengua de Hitomi y tiro de ella metiéndola en su boca, disfrutando de esa blanda y cálida lengua.

Ups.- dijo un rubio con los ojos abiertos entrando en el salón- por qué no van a un hotel tsk- dijo mirando para otro lado dando a entender que se arreglaran

Lo lamento Toki-kun- dijo tan amable como siempre Hitomi acercándose a Toki, quien solo suspiro. Hitomi era el tipo de persona que te obliga a encariñarte con él, y pese a que el jamás querría tanto a Hitomi como otros, lo apreciaba mucho.

Bien, solo venía a decirte que el director te busca Rei, nos busca.- agrego-

Debe ser sobre las lecciones privadas- dijo Ogami a Hitomi quien solo suspiro, pero Hitomi no era egoísta, el podía dar todo por la felicidad del resto hasta su vida. Nunca se molestaría por que Ogami ya no esté tanto con él como antes, a pesar de que no quisiera que se fuera.- luego paso por ti a tu pieza- dijo tratando de animar a su amado.

Está bien… vas a estar cansado, será mejor que descanses y nos veamos luego.- sonrió levemente

Ogami le dio un último y profundo beso, mientras inhalaba el dulce aroma de su amado Hitomi. Luego se despidió yendo junto con el rubio a la oficina del molesto director friki de nyamaru.

Hoy era un día como todos, y esa típica emoción que inundaba su existencia a la hora del receso llegaba nuevamente. Se pregunto si hoy Sakura los obligaría (como varias veces) a estar todos juntos. Esos eran unos de los pocos momentos en lo que él y Ogami estaban juntos.

La verdad es que no sabía cuando empezó a sentir este amor por su rival. Siempre pensó que su hermana seria el centro de su vida, pero ese maldito bastardo de Ogami Rei se metió en su vida como un maldito terrorista.

Pero como la mayoría de los recreos esa insoportable punzada en el pecho le corto las ansias y esperanzas. Ogami se paró a penas el timbre sonó y se fue antes de que Sakura reaccione. Y él sabía a dónde iba…

Con un breve suspiro se paró, como Nene hoy tenía que hacer algo con Hekei para el consejo la pasaría solo. Será mejor coquetearle a alguna chica linda y listo.

Pero la ruda y linda voz de Sakurakouji lo detuvo.

Toki-kun! puedes buscar a Ogami y decirle que el presidente lo llama

Bien Sakura-chan.

Ella le agradeció antes de partir. Y él fue lento hacia ese lugar, tratando de alargar lo mas que pudo el camino, hacia el lugar en el cual Ogami siempre, si SIEMPRE, esta.

A penas se asomo vio como Ogami chupaba con perversión la lengua de Hitomi, pegado cada vez más su cuerpo al otro. No podía soportarlo, dolía, dolía tanto…

Los deseos de correr se apoderaron de él, pero él no es ningún cobarde, por lo que solo se quedo allí parado antes de hablar:

Ups. Por qué no van a un hotel tsk- dijo mirando para otro lado, quería que se separaran rápido, no soportaba ver esa escena, pero su orgullo podía más que cualquier cosa.

Lo lamento Toki-kun- dijo Hitomi tan amable como siempre acercándose a Toki. Lo detestaba, pero no podía hacerlo. Hitomi era tan bueno y lo ayudo tanto a él y a todos en Shibuya, el orgullo de la escuela y era inevitable quererlo, incluso si le saco a quien amaba.

Bien, solo venía a decirte que el director te busca Ogami, nos busca.

Debe ser sobre las lecciones privadas… luego paso por ti a tu pieza-

Está bien… vas a estar cansado, será mejor que descanses y nos veamos luego.-

Se despidieron de un lento y torturador beso. Clavando esa estaca de dolor en su pecho nuevamente. Los detestaba tanto, tanto, tanto. Pero no podía hacerlo.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué todo tenía que ser tan complicado? No podía simplemente enamorarse de alguna mujer, incluso de Sakurakouji. ¡Tenía que enamorarse de ese frívolo y maldito ser llamado Ogami Rei!

Los dos jóvenes por fin llegaron a la oficina donde el director los esperaba alegre. O eso parecía por que cabe aclarar que tenía su traje de Nyamaru y colgando de él Yuuki. Ambos se sentaron con total confianza y poco respeto en la oficina.

Bien chicos, este fin de semana tendremos un gran entrenamiento.- dijo con su trono de vos alegre

¿Y el pelirrojo ese?- dijo Toki apuntando a Yuuki molesto, su relación no era la mejor con el pelirrojo. Este sonrió de manera infantil y dulce antes de acercarse a Toki y pegarle una figurita de Nyamaru

No estés enojado _Cuarto_. Yo los ayudare con su entrenamiento :3 – abraso a Toki y este solo lo empujaba molesto

¿De qué forma Yuuki?

Jeje- Yuuki sonrió ante la dulce mirada de Ogami, no podía evitarlo, esa ternura del pelirrojo lo debilitaba hasta a él. El único que se salvaba era Toki y bueno Hekei, pero eso porque Yuuki lo detestaba. – ¡Yo seré su blanco!- dijo alegremente

¡Así es! Este fin de semana se enteraran…-

Ah…- los dos jóvenes suspiraron

Por cierto Ogami dile a Hitomi que está confirmado su viaje…-

Eh?- dijo asombrado Ogami y cambiando su actitud a una de total seriedad.

¿No te dijo? – el director lo pensó un momento, no quería decir algo innecesario y meter en un lio de pareja a Hitomi. Por lo que prefirió inventar algo- Pues… veras, Hitomi-san fue uno de mis estudiantes más destacados y al igual que ustedes Hitomi-san tubo su tutorial especial, por lo que el tomara mi lugar en una asamblea. Su talento nato y experiencia le permite suplantar a Sakura y a ti, mis herederos por el momento, hasta que estén listos…-

Ya veo…- dijo algo más tranquilo- está bien, me voy.

Haaaai-

El rubio vio irse a Ogami con lentitud, mientras su perfecto perfil y su negro pelo quedaban grabados en su mente unos instantes. Su corazón latía, tanto como siempre que veía fijamente a Ogami. Pero su orgullo lo mantenía firme y su meta de venganza lo controlaba. Sin contar que su mayor deseo, el proteger a su hermana le permitía no perderse en ese mar de ojos azules.

Ogami por su parte solo fue donde su pareja probablemente estaría, durmiendo en su pieza, era un despreocupado de la vida. Desde hace días Hitomi parecía muy cansado y desgastado, como si hisiera una maratón todos los días, cada vez que le preguntaba este solo le respondía que era una gripe pasajera. Pero en verdad estaba comenzando a preocuparlo.

Entro sin tocar para ver a su pareja dormido tranquilamente en su cama, estaba vestido por lo que suponía que este no planeaba tomar una siesta. Se sentó a su lado acariciando su rostro, luego tomo distancia y con su penetrante vos dijo:

Despierta…

Eh? Ogami! Te dije que si estabas cansado podías ir a dormir…

Deberías ir al médico. No parece una simple gripe.

No seas exagerado…

El maldito Gato me dijo que te irías de viaje- Hitomi quedo estoico, acaso ya lo sabía, no, Ogami no debía enterarse de que…- estás seguro que podrás representarlo en esa junta o lo que sea. Si no quieres ir yo mismo lo obligare a…

¿Quieres que me quede?- dijo sentándose y abrazando a Ogami.

Si. Pero no te voy a pedir que te quedes…

Gracias.- dijo antes de besar su mejilla.- voy al baño y seguimos hablando.

Ogami se sentó mirando el techo, ¿Que le pasaría a Hitomi? En verdad se estaba preocupando. Desde hace un tiempo tenia extraños hábitos, pero este negaba que no fuera así.

El resto de los días pasaron muy tranquilos. O para Ogami así fueron, solo que las extrañas actitudes de Hitomi se notaban cada vez más. Esas misteriosas salidas por la tarde y la noche, y su cansancio extremo. No es que Ogami no confiara en Hitomi solo que… Mierda, es verdad no confiaba en Hitomi. No podía confiar en nadie después de lo que su hermano lo traicionara…

Y el día por fin llego. Hitomi se iría, lo dejaría por quien sabe cuánto tiempo. No quería admitirlo pero amaba tanto a Hitomi que perderlo sería perderse a sí mismo y a su vida…

Ahora su despedida sería muy dolorosa, y sabia que para él, el tiempo se haría eterno sin Hitomi. Beso tas beso recorrió el cuerpo de Hitomi con sus labios. Desprendiendo lentamente de sus ropas, acariciando esa blanca piel y besando ese delicado cuello. Debían despedirse bien y tardarían toda una noche en ello.

Con su mano desabrochaba la camisa de su amado a quien tenía acorralado contra la cama. Los compañeros de Hitomi fueron echados y no volverían hasta mañana. Por lo que tendría una noche entera para amarse…

Acaricio los leves músculos de Hitomi para luego lamer su pecho, su panza hasta llegar al ombligo donde simulo penetraciones ganándose un gemido de sorpresa. Sonrió. Con la mano izquierda comenzó a masturbar el miembro de su amado, el cual no tardo en despertar.

Beso nuevamente ese blanco cuello dejando marcas, así todo el mundo sabría que Hitomi era suyo y solo suyo. Con brusquedad beso a Hitomi, un beso profundo donde sus lenguas luchaban por dominar, donde sus desenfrenados labios y fuertes latidos se mesclaban con su pesada respiración. Se separaron mientras la saliva se escurría por sus labios.

Contemplo el hermoso rostro de Hitomi, sonrojado, con sus ojos cerrados mientras trataba de regularizar la respiración. Su boca entre abierta dejaba que su saliva mesclada con la de Ogami se escurriera, haciéndolo ver tan tentador…

Apretó sus pezones pero antes de poder lamerlos fue empujado quedando el debajo de Hitomi. El joven de cabellos largos desabrocho lentamente la camisa de Ogami, dejando ver su sexy pecho descubierto. El cual labio y beso con esa delicada y sensual boca. Fue bajando mas hasta encontrarse con la erección de Ogami.

Abrió la cremallera de Ogami y saco su excitado miembro sonriendo. Miro a su pareja la cual parecía impaciente por sentir su cálida boca rodear su miembro. No tardo en hacerlo.

Se sentía tan bien, esa pequeña lengua humedecer su miembro, dando lamidas y mordieras por toda la gran extensión. Chupando de vez en cuando la punta de su miembro y arrancándole desgarradores gemidos de placer. Abrió grande la boca metiendo todo el miembro de Ogami en su boca, chupándolo con fuerza y moviendo la cabeza para acompañar el movimiento. Cada vez más rápido, cada vez llegaba más lejos. Jode, quería correrse de una vez en la dulce boca de Hitomi. No paso mucho cuando por fin llego al ansiado climax, corriéndose en la boca de su amado con un fuerte gemido.

Hitomi tomo todo lo que pudo de ese blanco líquido, y lo que escapo de su boca lo atrapo con ambas manos para luego lamerlo logrando que se excitara nuevamente.

Avanzó lentamente sobre Ogami y bajo su pantalón hasta dejarlo en el suelo. Luego se deshizo de sus prendas y se acomodo sobre Ogami.

Déjame prepararte.- Ogami

No deja. Estoy acostumbrado no dolerá- dijo antes de guiar el miembro de Ogami a su entrada y meterlo de una sola estocada- AHHH- grito de dolor y placer

Aahh… mggn!- soltó Ogami

Itaaai… ah…- Ogami sintió la sangre en su miembro preocupándolo, además que unas lagrimas escaparon de esos grises ojos.

Te dije que…

Deja… ya no duele tanto…-

Se quedo quieto unos instantes para poder acostumbrarse. Luego se volvió a auto penetrar sucesivas veces.

El ritmo cambio, cada vez iba más rápido, subía y bajaba sobre el miembro de Ogami, mientras sus reparaciones se aceleraban y los gemidos se escuchaban por toda la sala.

Ya no tengo fuerzas…- Hitomi- toma el control.

Ogami asintió antes de dar vuelta a Hitomi y salir de su interior y dejarlo abajo suyo. Lo penetro con fuerza tomándolo de las cadera para así poder llegar más lejos. Con fuerza entro y salió de su interior. Mientras acariciaba esas blancas piernas. Cada vez más fuerte, cada vez más profundo, estaba a punto de llegar. Se besaron con pasión.

Mas rápido Ogami… mas, AHHH… se siente bien, mas fuerte.

Ah… si…-

Ya casi…

Yo también…-

El menor acelero el ritmo tocando con gran fuerza el punto G de Hitomi, con un gran gemido Hitomi se corrió apretando el miembro de Ogami. Quien no aguanto y se corrió en su interior.

Te amo…

Yo también…-

Se dieron un beso muy profundo y se separaron unos instantes.

Listo para la segunda ronda amor?- Hitomi

Claro…- dijo sonriendo

A la mañana siguiente Hitomi ya estaba listo para partir, por desgracia casi ni podía caminar pero como viajaría tampoco es que lo necesitara demasiado. Saludo a todos sus amigos, quienes juraban lo iban a extrañar. Luego tomo el muñeco que Yuuki le había dado para poder dormir en el viaje y se fue…

Ogami en verdad extrañaría a Hitomi, pero lo que el pelinegro no esperaba era que algo dentro de él iba a cambiar con la ida de su amor…

Nota Final: Espero que les haya gustado! :3

Comenten, una crítica siempre me ayuda a mejorar :3

Saludos! Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!


End file.
